Om Moral
Överblick Din karaktärs moral är, kort sammanfattat, dess handlingar och dess synsätt på vad som är rätt eller fel. För att lista ut vilken moralisk inriktning din karaktär har så kan du ta hjälp av vår moral-karta. För er som känner till DnD's Alignment system så ser det här nog bekant ut. Viktigt är att notera att det här bara är ett verktyg för att hjälpa dig att utveckla din karaktär. Godhet vs Ondska Godhet och Ondska kan snabbt sammanfattas som Altruism och Egoism. Det är din karaktärs attityd till vad den ser som rätt eller fel. En God karaktär syftar på en altruistisk, eller osjälvisk, karaktär. Den låter andra gå före den själv, och strävar efter att göra gott för andra. Den respekterar livet och andras värdighet. Den gör personliga uppoffringar för att hjälpa andra. En Ond karaktär syftar på att karaktären är egoistisk. Den låter sig själv gå före andra, och känner inget medlidande. Den förtrycker, dödar och manipulerar för sin egen vinnings skull. En Neutral karaktär är ett mellanting mellan god och ond. Att vara neutral kan innebära att karaktären är balanserad i sina åsikter om vad som är rätt eller fel. Den gör kanske bara uppoffringar för nära vänner, och är annars mer självisk i sitt sätt att agera. Det kan också betyda att din karaktär helt enkelt saknar engagemang i det ena eller andra; den skulle inte göra personliga uppoffringar för någon annan, men strävar inte heller efter något för egen vinning. Struktur vs Kaos Att vara dedikerad till Struktur eller Kaos är ofta snarare ett personlighetsdrag än ett aktivt val. Struktur syftar på pålitlighet, ärlighet, ära och en vilja att ha och följa regler. En Strukturerad karaktär håller sitt ord, ärar tradition och respekterar auktoritet. Då den anser att dess egna åsikter och regler är rätt, så kan den ha svårt att se andras sida och vara dömande mot de som har en annan åsikt. Struktur ses gärna som grunden för en fungerande flock eller samhälle, där alla kan lita på varandra och på att de andra följer samma regler. Kaos syftar på frihet, flexibilitet och förmågan att anpassa sig. En Kaotisk karaktär följer sin magkänsla, föredrar nya idéer över tradition och vill inte följa order från andra. Den kan vara opålitlig och oförsiktig, hyser ogillande mot auktoritet och tar inget ansvar för sina handlingar. Kaos kan liknas vid anarki; var varg för sig själv, utan regler. Neutralitet på Struktur vs Kaos skalan är ett mellanting, där karaktären inte känner sig dragen till varken den ena eller andra sidan. En Neutral karaktär vill varken följa eller göra uppror mot regler. Den kan vara ärlig, men kan också lockas till att ljuga eller bedra andra. Den är inte lika dedikerad till att agera som en strukturerad eller kaotiskt inriktad karaktär. De nio moraliska inriktningarna Nedan följer korta, sammanfattande beskrivningar av de olika moraliska inriktningarna. Kom ihåg att det här inte är fasta regler, utan riktlinjer för att hjälpa dig att lista ut vilken inriktning din karaktär stämmer bäst in på. Två karaktärer inom samma inriktning kan fortfarande vara väldigt olika varandra. Vilken moralisk inriktning din karaktär har är ofta till stor del baserad på dess motivation, och inte nödvändigtvis på vad andra tycker om den. Exempelvis så är det sällan som en karaktär ser sig själv som aktivt ond. Det går att utföra klassiskt onda handlingar och fortfarande motivera det med välmenande avsikter eller ett osjälviskt långsiktigt mål. 'Strukturerat God - Förebilden' En strukturerat god karaktär tror på sanning och rättvisa. Den följer regler, ärar tradition och är pålitlig, med tydliga principer. Den vill hjälpa andra, och sätter andra före sig själv. Strukturerat goda karaktärer står ofta upp emot ondska och vill se rättvisa skipad. De kan ha svårt att se andras synsätt, begränsar frihet till förmån för sina lagar, eller straffar de som går emot deras regler. De rättfärdigar sina egna handlingar som gjorda för en god sak. Exempel på en strukturerat god karaktär kan vara: *'Stålmannen' I många klassiska versioner av stålmannen äger han en väldigt scout-lik personlighet. Sanning, rättvisa och att upprätthålla samhället, lag och ordning är viktigt. Han är ödmjuk, och skulle ge upp allt för att rädda mänskligheten. Han följer starka personliga regler kring sina krafter och hur han använder dessa för att hjälpa andra. *'Mufasa (Lejonkungen)' Kung över lejonriket; Mufasa är en godhjärtad karaktär som värdesätter och respekterar allt liv. Han följer tradition och styr lejonriket med rättvis, tålmodig hand. Han är villig att riskera och ge sitt liv för andra. *'Hermione Granger (Harry Potter)' Hermione börjar som strukturerat god, men skiftar med tiden över åt ett mer neutralt god håll. Hon är hjälpsam och vänlig, men sätter också stort värde på att följa och upprätthålla regler. Det är först under influens av Harry och Ron som Hermione börjar tänja på sina personliga, och skolans, gränser och regler. 'Neutralt God - Välgöraren' En neutralt god karaktär vill göra gott för andra utan att döma. Den följer regler, men begränsas inte av dem. Till skillnad från en strukturerat god karaktär så ställs den neutralt goda inte inför ett svårt dilemma i valet mellan att göra en god sak eller att följa regler. Den är, i sin neutralitet, inte lika dedikerad till att agera, och kan därför upplevas mer medioker än den strukturerade eller kaotiskt goda. Exempel på en neutralt god karaktär kan vara: *'Luke Skywalker (Star Wars)' Om än otålig och impulsiv i sin ungdom, så kan Luke ses som en klassiskt neutralt god karaktär. Han kämpar för att göra rätt för andra, till den grad att han ibland riskerat hela uppdrag och utsatt sig själv för stor fara för att kunna rädda en annans liv. Han har en stark känsla för moral, och följer tydliga yttre och personliga regler såväl som Jedi och som del i rebell alliansen, men hindras inte av dessa i valet mellan att följa lagen eller att göra det rätta. *'Alphonse Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist)' Al är samvetsdriven och snäll. Han vill hjälpa andra, och går till stora längder som ofta riskerar hans eget liv för att göra detta. Han drar sig dock inte från att bryta regler om han anser att det behövs, och sätter ofta godhet före lagen även om han ser lagen, och främst sin egen moraliska kod, som viktig. *'Sherlock Holmes' Trots många varierande karaktäriseringar så passar Sherlock Holmes ofta in på den neutralt goda inriktningen. Han dedikerar större delen av sitt liv till att upprätthålla lag och ordning, löser brott och hjälper andra. Trots detta så bryter han glatt och entusiastiskt reglerna om de kommer i vägen för vad han anser vara rätt. 'Kaotiskt God - Rebellen' En kaotiskt god karaktär följer sitt eget samvete för vad den anser godhjärtat och rättvist, även om det inte nödvändigtvis överensstämmer med flocken eller landets lagar. Den anser ofta att regler och auktoritet kommer i vägen för att göra det goda. Den straffar ibland de som har lyckats bra i livet eftersom att deras lycka kan ses som orättvis mot andra. Exempel på en kaotiskt god karaktär kan vara: *'Robin Hood (Disneys animerade från 1973)' Med otaliga versioner av karaktären Robin Hood, så är Disneys animerade räv en av de versioner som flest tänker på när de ska beskriva en kaotiskt god karaktär. "Ta från de rika och ge till de fattiga". Robin är god och hjälpsam, och går ofta till stora längder för att hjälpa andra. Han bryter aktivt mot lagar och regler, och är en tydlig rebell emot Prins John och hans styre. *'Pippi Långstrump' Pippi är en klart god karaktär, men med ett vilt drag. Hon hjälper sina vänner och andra, men vill absolut inte följa regler. Hon vill inte gå i skolan, och hon kämpar aktivt emot när någon försöker påtvinga henne normala normer. *'Finn (Adventure Time') Finn är i mångt och mycket definitionen av kaotiskt god. Han tenderar att bryta många lagar och regler, och hamnar ofta i trubbel med sin ihärdiga vilja att göra det rätta. Trots att han är impulsiv och ibland aggressiv så är Finn i grunden snäll, modig och osjälvisk. Han är villig att hjälpa och skydda alla oskyldiga varelser, och blir lätt upprörd om där är någon han inte kan hjälpa. *'Indiana Jones' Indiana "It belongs in a museum!" Jones bryr sig mycket om sina vänner och nära, och skulle slåss för deras skull även om det innebar att riskera att förlora det värdefulla föremål han strävat efter att finna. Han bryr sig i kontrast väldigt lite om regler som kommer i hans väg, och bryter aktivt mot många lagar för att nå sina mål. 'Strukturerat Neutral - Den som dömer' En disciplinerad och pålitlig karaktär som följer lagar, tradition eller personliga regler utan underliggande fanatiskt goda eller onda mål. Ordning och ett starkt, organiserat ledarskap är viktigt för denna. Den kan vilja begränsa eller utrota frihet och fria val till förmån för sina regler och sin ordning. Exempel på en strukturerat neutral karaktär kan vara: *'Miles Edgeworth (Ace Attorney)' Miles Edgeworth är en åklagare med en väldigt ”Brottslingar måste straffas” attityd. Han anser att alla dömda är skyldiga fram tills motsatsen bevisats, och att alla skyldiga bör straffas därefter. Han känner väldigt lite sympati för den dömde, och går till stora längder för att bevisa deras skuld. Han är dock inte ond, och hyser stort förakt emot tanken på att fuska eller rent av ljuga inför lagen. Med tiden övergår Miles snarare åt en mer strukturerat god inriktning i senare spel efter hand som andra karaktärer leder honom åt det hållet. *'Pearl (Steven Universe)' En tydligt strukturerad karaktär som i det närmaste besatt följer regler och "korrekt" uppförande. Hon vill gärna vara strukturerat god, men har sin oförmåga att ta kritik, stundvis avsaknad av integritet och sitt relativt öppna förakt av människor som går emot detta. *'Itachi Uchiha (Naruto)' Itachi är en karaktär som vid första anblicken ofta kallas ond, men som snarare faller i den neutrala kategorin. Han är inte ute efter ära eller rikedomar, och strävar inte efter något större för sin egen vinning. Hans ultimata mål är fred, och fred för Itachi kommer i formen av ett stabilt och tryggt samhälle. Han går till sådana längder som att gå emot och även döda sin egen klan för att förhindra deras uppror, för samhällets bästa. Han accepterar att bli stämplad som förrädare och fiende, så länge som det i slutändan ger fred och stabilitet till det samhälle, de regler och den trygghet han värdesätter så högt. 'Sant Neutral - Den obeslutsamma' Sant neutral är en karaktär som är neutral på både God vs Ond, och Struktur vs Kaos skalan. En ”Neutralt Neutral” karaktär. Den agerar neutralt, utan förutfattade meningar eller tvång. Den engagerar sig inte i att upprätthålla godhet eller struktur, men ställer sig inte heller upp emot ondska eller kaos. Sant neutrala karaktärer ses ofta som apatiska eller obeslutsamma, med avsaknad av engagemang. Exempel på en sant neutral karaktär kan vara: *'Shrek (DreamWorks animerade från 2001)' Shrek, i första filmen, är ett klart exempel på en sant neutral karaktär. Han är inte ute efter något nobelt mål, bryr sig inte om rättvisa, godhet, ondska eller lagar, utan vill bara återfå sitt hem och lämnas i fred. Han bryr sig inte om vad som händer med de magiska varelserna, eller vad för planer Lord Farquaad har. Det är först senare i filmen som Shrek kan anses börja välja en sida, och då antingen som resultat av hans neutrala moral, eller för att andra karaktärer har drivit honom till att agera. 'Kaotiskt Neutral - Den Fria' En kaotiskt neutral karaktär strävar efter frihet, men skapar inte avsiktligt oordning för att hjälpa eller stjälpa andra. Den begränsas inte av regler eller andras fanatiska driv. Den kan vilja begränsa eller utrota auktoritet och regler, och vill inte följa order. Den är oförutsägbar och kan vara opålitlig i sin vilja att vara och förbli fri. Exempel på en kaotiskt neutral karaktär kan vara: *'Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Carribean)' Jack Sparrow är en kvicktänkt pirat och lurendrejare som ofta bedrar andra för att nå sitt eget mål. En karaktär som tydligt strävar efter frihet och inte följer lagar. Trots att han är pirat, och trots ett självcentrerat fokus, så är han inte ond. Ett tydligt exempel på detta är när han vill få evigt liv, tills han får veta att det skulle kräva att någon annan offrades för att han skulle få det, varpå han inte längre fann det lockande. Han värdesätter frihet över allt annat, och försöker undvika att begränsa andras frihet om de inte direkt kommer i hans väg. *'Toph Beifong (Avatar: The Last Airbender)' Toph är en våldsamt envis och självständig karaktär som gärna vill bevisa att hon kan ta hand om sig själv och äga samma frihet som en vuxen, trots sin unga ålder. Hon har en rättfram och äventyrlig attityd, och drar sig inte för att bråka med andra. Hon är brutalt ärlig, och delar sina åsikter högt oavsett vem det är hon pratar med. Trots en uppväxt i en fin och strikt familj och samhälle så valde Toph medvetet att ignorera den etikett och de regler hon fått. Till stor del på grund av hennes restriktiva uppväxt så anammade Toph en tro om att förändring och frihet var nyckeln till utveckling. 'Strukturerat Ond - Förtryckaren' Strukturerad ondska syftar på den planerade, organiserade sorten som följer tydliga principer. Det kan vara att karaktären kräver ordning till varje pris, eller finner det enklare att utnyttja ett välorganiserat system. Karaktären är metodisk och disciplinerad, och har ofta en moralisk kod den följer. Den värdesätter auktoritet och regler, men känner ingen barmhärtighet eller medlidande för andra. Den kombinerar ära med egenintresse, och är villig att göra andra illa för sina egna egoistiska mål, eller för en högre ondska eller mästare. Exempel på en strukturerat ond karaktär kan vara: *'Darth Vader (Star Wars)' Darth Vader, och Imperiet generellt i Star Wars, är en tydligt strukturerat ond makt. Han strävar efter att skapa ordning i galaxen, över allt annat. Denna ordning kommer i formen av att förgöra möjliga motstånd och påtvinga lagar och struktur. Han drar sig inte för att aktivt skada eller döda de som motsätter sig honom och hans mål. *'Dolores Umbridge (Harry Potter)' Dolores är en tydligt ond karaktär som karaktäriserar de värsta aspekterna av politisk makt. Hon är hänsynslös och korrupt, och drar sig inte för att använda alla medel för att behålla sin personliga makt. Hon påtvingar elever och lärare på Hogwarts en myriad av regler och lagar, och "disciplinerar" de som motsätter sig henne med aktiv tortyr. Hon tror blint på auktoritet, att de med makt inte kan ha fel, vilket går hand i hand med hennes självcentriska natur. Yttrandefrihet, mångfald och meningsskiljaktigheter är i hennes värld något som inte kan tolereras. *'Judge Claude Frollo (Ringaren i Notre Dame)' Claude Frollo är en manipulativ, grym och fördomsfull karaktär. Han är besatt med tanken på att "rena" världen från vad han ser som korruption, vilket innebär att han vill utplåna alla som ser ut, tänker eller beter sig annorlunda från honom själv. För honom är alla som inte följer den strikta världsbild han har en skamfläck som måste tas bort, och han drar sig inte från att döda andra, inte ens ett nyfött barn, för att göra detta. Han rättfärdigar alla sina onda handlingar som Guds vilja, och ser sig själv som högre ställd än alla andra. Hans enda "goda" handling där han skonar Quasimodos liv är enbart gjord i självisk rädsla för att rädda sin egen själ, och Frollo misshandlar och förlöjligar Quasimodo såväl verbalt som fysiskt under hela hans uppväxt. 'Neutralt Ond - Förövaren' Karaktären gör vad den kan komma undan med, för sin egen skull. Den begränsas inte av regler eller ära, men drivs inte av en vilja att aktivt skapa konflikt. Karaktären kan medvetet vilja utföra ondska som ett ideal, utan några tankar på andra. Den känner inget medlidande för andra, och skadar, ljuger och bedrar andra av ren förmån till sig själv. Exempel på en neutralt ond karaktär kan vara: *'Cruella de Vil (101 Dalmatiner)' "Javisst, Cruella är en riktig häxa, men ondskan som sin trognaste kamrat. Och om hon nån gång ler, i hennes blick du ser: Avundsjuka, elakhet och hat!" Cruella de Vil är en klassiskt ond karaktär som ser ner på och saknar respekt för andra. Hon har ett kort temperament, kräver uppmärksamhet och känner ingen sympati för någon annan. Hon är girig och självisk, med ögon enbart för en sak: Sitt mode. Hennes mål är att skapa en vacker pälsjacka som kan göra henne mer populär och dra in mer pengar. Hon är inte ute efter att skapa någon typ av ordning, men söker inte heller aktivt att skapa oordning, så länge som hon kan nå sitt mål. *'Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter)' Lord Voldemort är en intelligent, arrogant och manipulativ karaktär vars enda mål var att bli allsmäktig och odödlig. Han är en sadist som skadar och mördar andra enbart för nöjes skull. Han känner inget medlidande, ingen ånger, och ser inget värde i någon annan än sig själv. Han ser sig själv som bättre än alla andra, och är enbart intresserad i hur användbara andra kan vara för att nå hans eget mål. Voldemort hamnar under den neutralt onda kategorin eftersom att han inte strikt följer några moraliska principer – han är inte ute efter att skapa regler eller ordning utan bara ute efter makt – samtidigt som han är en auktoritet och styr sina följare. 'Kaotiskt Ond - Förstöraren' En kaotiskt ond karaktär drivs av sin egen girighet, sitt hat eller sin lust för att förstöra, döda och skapa kaos. Karaktären är aggressiv, våldsam och oförutsägbar. Den lyder inte order, är oorganiserad och har på grund av det svårt att samarbeta med andra. Den gör som den själv vill, utan regler och utan hämningar. Exempel på en kaotiskt ond karaktär kan vara: *'Jokern (Batman)' Jokern är arketypen för en kaotiskt ond karaktär. Han är urskillningslöst destruktiv, och stor vikt läggs vid hans kaotiska sida. Han är en intelligent, manipulativ och hänsynslös mördare, med klart maniska och sadistiska drag. Han strävar efter kaos och anarki, och njuter av att se allt falla i bitar. Hans handlingar är ofta förvirrande och oförutsägbara; han är kanske inte lika trolig att hoppa av en bro som han är att korsa den, men han är minst lika trolig att istället spränga den i bitar. *'Orochimaru (Naruto)' Orochimarus huvudsakliga mål är att bli "en perfekt varelse", och han bryter gladeligen mot sociala normer (som, exempelvis, att man inte dödar barn) i sin strävan efter att nå sitt mål. Han njuter även uppenbart av hur förskräckta andra blir när han blir tagen på bar gärning görande just detta. Tidigt i serien försöker han även förstöra samhället Konoha och starta ett krig eftersom att han tyckte fred var tråkigt.